Many companies have dedicated meeting rooms where meeting attendees, such as employees, gather for meetings. These meeting rooms are often equipped with a control unit through which a meeting attendee can control various room components, such as a projector or projection screen located within the room. A control unit might also provide functionality for allowing a user to control the environmental conditions of the room. For instance, a user may use the control unit to brighten or dim the lights in a meeting room.
Meeting rooms may also be equipped with a presentation computer and a screen or projector for displaying slide presentations. A user input device, such as a mouse or keyboard, or a separate presentation remote control, may be utilized to control the presentation. Alternately, meeting participants may bring their own laptop computers and plug into a projector for displaying a presentation and for performing meeting control functions.
In many organizations, employees do not carry laptop computers. Therefore, it may be difficult for these employees to give slide presentations and perform meeting control functions in a conventional meeting room installation. Moreover, in meeting rooms that are equipped with a control unit for controlling room components, it is often the case that a meeting participant is not located near the control unit. As a consequence, a meeting participant may have to cross the meeting room to modify room controls or ask another user to do so. This type of activity can be disruptive to a meeting.
It is with respect to these and other considerations that the disclosure made herein is presented.